Needing Help
by gotchanow
Summary: Ron leaves, and Hermione tries to finally have a little alone time. Will Harry be able to help her find what she was looking for? Or will he leave her be? HP/HG, PWP


Disclaimer: Not mine, never mine. If it was, I wouldn't be a poor college student with nothing but textbooks to keep me company...

Blurb: Ron leaves, and Hermione tries to finally have a little alone time. Will Harry be able to help her find what she was looking for? Or will he leave her be?

Warning: This is nothing but smut. If you were looking for more plot... go somewhere else.

...

Hermione felt herself writhe and whine. She was hot, and nothing she did made her feel better. Being stuck in these Merlin-forsaken woods with nothing to help her, but her wand was not making her situation any better.

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked walking into the tent.

Great. This was embarrassing. She is supposed to be the smartest witch of her age, why couldn't she control her body and keep quiet.

"Fine Harry," she replied. She wanted it so much, but for some reason, nothing she did was working tonight.

"Hermione you're all flushed. Are you sick?" Harry asked standing next to the bed. He looked so worried for her. But she would die if he found out what she was doing.

"No, I'm fine Harry. You can go back outside," she said. She found herself shaking slightly, but kept her hands from moving lest he found out where they were placed. But it was dark, so he probably wouldn't have been able to tell anyway.

"Something is not alright. Tell me! Do you need a potion? Water? What do you need Hermione? I know you always help me, let me help you this once."

He was so passionate while speaking, that she almost blurted out exactly what she wanted and how. But he was her best friend. He liked Ginny, and would never want to be with a know-it-all, bookworm.

She tried to calm her voice and sound as convincing as possible. "Harry, really it's nothing. It was probably just the remnants of a dream you were hearing."

Harry looked at her flushed face, and saw her shiver again. His eyes opened a little wider and he almost smiled. "Are you cold? All you had to do was say so. Budge over, and I'll help you get warm again. It's a little cold tonight anyway."

He grabbed ahold of the comforter and started to pull.

"No! Harry stop! I'm-" Hermione tried.

She pulled her hands from where they previously were and covered her chest as Harry paused with the covers halfway off her body.

He seemed to regroup for a moment when he took a deep breath. "Hermione if you needed help, all you had to do was ask."

His voice was husky, and caused her to shiver. She felt her nipples tighten under her hands. "No, Harry. You are supposed to be with Ginny remember," she said in a small voice.

"Why don't you let me choose who I want to be with?" he asked, reaching down and pulling her hands from her breasts. He was finally able to pull her right arm away and brought her hand to his face. Harry smelled her hand and sucked the three fingers that were previously inside her, in his mouth.

Harry hummed around her fingers, and made her core tighten. The next thing she knew, she was ripping his shirt off and Harry tried to devour her soul through her mouth. His hands wandered over her taught stomach and sides, never touching her where she needed it the most. Hermione in the meantime, pulled at his trousers until they were in a heap on the floor along with his shirt.

When she discovered he didn't have any boxers on, she pulled away from his lips and looked. If this was going to be a onetime thing, then she was going to look her fill and remember everything. He had tight, defined abs, and much more muscle than she originally thought he had. A dark line lead her eyes from his belly button down to what she needed most. His cock wasn't completely hard yet, but he was already a good handful. He would definitely stretch her when he was fully hard.

Harry seemed to have the same idea as he looked down at her body from the side of the bed. She could feel his eyes wander over her breasts, stomach, and snatch. "Beautiful," he whispered.

Harry moved to lay on top of her and left deep sweet kisses on her mouth before making his way down her body. He bit, sucked and licked a spot on her neck, then moved down a few inches to repeat.

"Harry please," Hermione whined.

"Don't worry, I'll make it good for you," Harry husked back.

He pinched one nipple, and brought the other one into his hot mouth and sucked.

Hermione arched her back. She wanted, needed more, and she wanted more right now. She tried to push him down her body, but he resisted with a chuckle. He gave the sensitive, abused nipple one last lick before moving on to the other.

Her breathing sped up, and she could feel her core give another spasm of want. She whimpered. Her body was completely in control of her, and she could do nothing but want, and try to push Harry to the place she needed him most.

When Harry pulled back, he made sure both nipples were red and swollen before moving further down her body. He kissed, nipped and licked at every part of her body he could reach.

Hermione gave a cry after Harry licked inside her belly button.

"Open wide for me, beautiful," Harry said, pulling her legs apart.

Her outer lips were wet and shiny, but when she spread her legs he could see how swollen and needy her cunt was.

She could feel his tongue licking at her outer lips, before pulling them further apart and licking from her anus to her clit.

"Oh, my fucking god yes," Hermione cried. Her legs gave a little shake as she tried to spread herself apart even more.

"Hermione what a dirty mouth you have," Harry said in a deep voice. She looked down her body, and could see his eyes almost glowing.

She kept eye contact with him as he lowered his head and blew on her clit. Hermione whimpered and bucked her hips toward his face.

He opened his mouth and let his tongue hang out. She moved her hips toward his mouth again, and he finally brought his head down to where she needed it.

Hermione's head fell back, and she cried out as he gave special treatment to her swollen bundle of nerves.

His tongue was constantly moving, lapping at her clit, moving up, down, then side to side, then around. Every once in a while he would suck it, and those were the moments that caused vulgar words to start flying out of her mouth, and she would reach down and pull his head closer. It was a combination of everything that made her suddenly come apart. She felt it building, but when she came, it was almost unexpected, and it was all because of a particularly vicious suck on Harry's part.

She spammed, and tried to pull Harry away from her clit when it became too sensitive. "Oh, gods Harry, no more please," she pleaded with him.

He was still licking and sucking. She shifted her legs, pulled at his hair, and tried to move her hips away from his face, but still he continued. A couple seconds more of trying to get away from his sinful tongue, she came again, and her body stilled.

Harry pulled off and slithered up her body to kiss her. As he licked his way inside her mouth, he slowly entered her.

Hermione moaned. Her cunt was so swollen and sensitive, that she could feel every bump and ridge on his cock.

He slowly brought himself out, leaving only the head, and slowly pushed back in. She was still recovering from her double orgasm, but her body had other plans.

After several minutes of the slow and deep penetration, she started to lift her hips so that his pelvis would bump her clit on every thrust. It was still sensitive, and she would twitch after every bump, but she wanted more.

"Faster Harry, please," Hermione begged.

Harry kissed her, for several long seconds, still going slow and deep. She could see the light sheen of sweat glistening on his skin, and looked down at her body to see the same.

She felt so full and stretched when he was inside, and glanced down as he was pulling out again. She could see his girth was bigger than normal, and he was probably a good eight to nine inches. Hermione moaned as she thought about trying to fit him down her throat. Hopefully he'll let her experiment on him on giving head. Her hips bucked once more.

This must have been what Harry was waiting for, as he forcefully penetrated her, instead of going slow and deep. He quickly pulled out and slammed back into her, now going hard and fast.

Harry kept hitting all the right spots inside of her, and she used her pelvic muscles to clench onto his cock. She wanted to keep him inside of her.

"Fuckinghellhermione," Harry gasped.

His balls were slapping against her ass with every thrust, they were so close. She could feel the burning inside of her building and building.

"Come on Hermione, cum for me again. Be a good girl and cum all over my cock," Harry started chanting. His balls were drawing up, and Hermione knew that if she wanted to come with him, she had to give herself a little extra push.

She licked her fingers on her left hand and started pinching the still reddened nipple, and licked her fingers from her right hand and brought it down to her well-loved clit. It only took a couple jerks of her hand before she was violently clenching onto Harry and cumming.

"Yes! Good girl," Harry said, still pumping into her. She felt a warmth inside her as Harry slowly pulled out, and collapsed next to her on the bed.

They were both gasping for breath, holding on to each other, wanting to draw the moment out.

When they were finally able to properly breathe again, Harry gave her a sweet closed mouth kiss. "I've always thought you were beautiful you know." His voice was still a little rough. "If you want this to stay a one-time thing let me know now, so I can pull away and not be completely heartbroken later."

Hermione looked into his beautiful emerald eyes. "I'm hoping for more than a one-time thing if you want me."

Harry smiled at her, and lay his head on the pillow next to hers, "Good. And yes I do."


End file.
